


Retweet

by pawnofkings



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minyard-Josten Rivalry, Social Media, Twitter, but they Will defend each other when necessary, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnofkings/pseuds/pawnofkings
Summary: Neil @Jos10:Warning: I don’t know how to use this appAndrew Minyard @AMinyard:As evidenced by the fact that your tweets are the most boring, inane shit on the entire platformNeil @Jos10:I may not know how to use Twitter but I know how to use my fists to come beat ur ass
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 21
Kudos: 623





	Retweet

**Our 5 Favorite Moments of the Josten-Minyard Rivalry**

_by Buzzfeed Staff  
_

  1. **This interview:**



**Interviewer:** _And what are your thoughts on Neil Josten’s performance so far, given it’s his first year playing with a professional team? Supposedly you two were pretty close in your college days._

**Andrew Minyard:** _We were close in the sense that someone had to teach him which end of the racquet was which. Somehow, he still hasn’t learned.  
  
_

**Which prompted this comeback from Josten:**

**Interviewer:** _Josten, what’re your thoughts on Andrew Minyard’s recent comments?_

**Neil Josten:** _Oh, that guy. Well, since I supposedly can’t tell the top or bottom of a racquet apart, it must be really embarrassing for him that I just scored on him. Four times.  
  
_

  1. **This interaction on Twitter:**



**Neil @Jos10  
**Warning: I don’t know how to use this app

**Andrew Minyard @AMinyard  
** _replying to @Jos10  
_As evidenced by the fact that your tweets are the most boring, inane shit on the entire platform

**Neil @Jos10  
** _replying to @AMinyard  
_I may not know how to use Twitter but I know how to use my fists to come beat ur ass   
  


  1. **And yet more Twitter beef:**



**Neil @Jos10  
**lmao

**Minyardian @03Andrew03  
** _replying to @Jos10  
_we all know what this is about. is it really necessary to make fun of players you don’t like when they make a mistake? so what if andrew missed a few goals. you’re hardly perfect.

**Neil @Jos10  
** _replying to @03Andrew03  
_Who says that’s what I’m laughing about? You know what happens when you assume, don’t you?

**Andrew Minyard @AMinyard  
** _replying to @Jos10, @03Andrew03  
_You’re already an ass, dipshit  
  


  1. **This one, because whaaaaat?**



**Alli @AliReyRey  
**Spent a day out with @Jos10 ! I missed you lots and I hope we can get together again soon!

[image: Allison Reynolds with her arm around Neil Josten in front of a café]

**Andrew Minyard @AMinyard  
** _replying to @AliReyRey, @Jos10  
_I see that he still hasn’t learned how to dress himself.

**Neil @Jos10  
** _replying to @AMinyard  
_Now that you’re no longer around to force me into tight-and-black, I’m living free

**Andrew Minyard @AMinyard  
** _replying to @Jos10  
_You look as homeless as the day I met you.

**Jeremy!! @JerKnox  
** _replying to @AMinyard, @Jos10  
_hold up Andrew you what now  
  


  1. **And our absolute favorite, because there’s nothing better than rivals defending each other when it’s needed:**



**Jimmie @Exytastic  
**Regarding all these rumors: no way Josten has a girlfriend unless his management is paying her. He’d have to paper-bag himself in order to get laid lmao

**Delia @cawcawraven01  
** _replying to @Exytastic  
_given the small peeks we’ve had of the rest of him, a paper bag wouldn’t be enough… *grimace*

**Andrew Minyard @AMinyard  
** _replying to @Exytastic, @cawcawraven01  
_For you two, I think a plastic bag over the head would do just fine.

  
  


**MKE Cardinals Neil Josten sustains head injury during match against Fresno Nighthawks  
**

_by Lauren Gilbert_

**Tuesday night’s game between the Milwaukee Cardinals and the Fresno Nighthawks was highly anticipated as it would determine which of the two Exy teams got to continue the season, but the intensity reached a new high when Milwaukee Cardinal starting striker, Neil Josten - formerly Nathaniel Wesninski, son of the Butcher of Baltimore - got body-checked and suffered an unfortunate collision with the court wall.**

Tensions ran high in the stadium as it filled with onlookers. The stadium, located just west of Milwaukee proper, seats 80,000 people and [...]

  
  


**exy-is-superior-you-pricks**

IS HE OKAY???? OH MY FUCKING GOD DID IS EE A CRACK IN HIS HELMET???!??!

27 notes

**josten-out-of-ten**

That body check looked premeditated to me. Davidson got red-carded (as! he! should!) but I think someone should look into this. I’m in the stadium rn and I saw Davidson and Hughes and two other players (idk all their names sorry) talking just before the quarter and they were making some pretty suspicious gestures and staring straight at Neil… Like, this was on purpose.

**josten-out-of-ten**

I’m still. Shaken up. You know? The way he just went flying, like, several feet, and the way he just fell to the floor after???? I’ll have nightmares for weeks. I can’t focus on the game right now, I’m just sitting in the stands trying not to cry. My sister (and a lot of other people) haven’t stopped yelling at the Nighthawks. I wish I could join them but I’m just. Overwhelmed.

346 notes

  
  


**The Milwaukee Cardinals @MKECardinals  
**One of our starting strikers, Neil Josten, was injured during a game tonight. He’s been taken to the hospital and is conscious. The doctors have informed us that he has a pretty severe concussion but that he should make a full recovery. We will make sure that Josten is - (1/2)  
  


**The Milwaukee Cardinals @MKECardinals  
** _replying to @MKECardinals  
_\- given the time he needs in order to recover fully from this incident. Our players’ health is our foremost concern, and we wish to let you know that Josten appreciates all of your well wishes. (2/2)

  
  


**The Fresno Nighthawks @FresnoNighthawks  
**We thank and congratulate the Milwaukee Cardinals @MKECardinals on tonight’s game, and wish to extend our concern and well wishes to Neil Josten who was unfortunately injured during it.  
  


**GET BETTER NEIL JOSTEN! @ExyFoxy  
** _replying to @FresnoNighthawks  
_[eagle emoji] [gun emoji]  
  


**Go Wombats! @DetroitBorn  
** _replying to @FresnoNighthawks  
_Suspend Davidson or lose all my respect.  
  


**Aelia 😸 @GirlofOcean11  
** _replying to @FresnoNighthawks  
_we all know what happened tonight. davidson, hughes, murray and crawford were definitely planning that. i hope your reputation is ruined.

  
  


**Neil @Jos10  
**Perhaps there is such a thing as ‘too passionate about exy’

[image: dark blue Exy helmet with a large crack running down one side]

**Andrew Minyard @AMinyard  
** _replying to @Jos10  
_Good thing your skull’s too thick to crack.

**Neil @Jos10  
** _replying to @AMinyard  
_It’s a wonder your head hasn’t exploded from the pressure difference between the outside world and the void-like, empty vacuum that is the inside of yours

**Andrew Minyard @AMinyard  
** _replying to @Jos10  
_I’m glad you’ve recovered enough to be able to rub your two functioning brain cells together to come up with that insult, no matter how pathetic and ineffective.

**Neil @Jos10  
** _replying to @AMinyard  
_I suppose that’s as close to an ‘I’m glad you’re not dead’ as I’m going to get from you

  
  


**SPOTTED! Andrew Minyard seen outside Milwaukee hospital - visiting rival Neil Josten?  
** _by Kiefer Banks_

Take a look at these photos! It might be hard to believe, but Exy star one seems to have made the trip all the way from Denver to Milwaukee just to see Exy star two! This news has rocked the Exy world, particularly fans of the two who are used to the passive-aggressive (sometimes just aggressive-aggressive!) exchanges the two have had on social media and in interviews. Speculation on the nature of their relationship has [...]


End file.
